The story of the mix breed
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: On the other side of the US is a new story, based on the Twilight vampires and such. In main lives a vamprie familiy were the half werewolf girl joins their coven.


The mix breed

Chapter 1

When I was born my parents thought I was a blessing because they thought I would become a beautiful were wolf, but when they waited for my eyes to flash the color of my wolf's fur, they noticed.... that it never changed color. They were just blue, and a wolf's fur can't be blue. They gave up after a while and decided it would happen later, and they can just wait for me to transform.

The years went by, and my older brother and sister took their wolf form, yet I never did, even my younger brother took a wolf form, and he was 3 years younger then me. Even though we were related, my siblings never looked at me the way they did each other. My younger brother always looked up to me though. Everyone found out later on, that I would never take a wolf form, because I was human. My parents stopped training me, and I became the outcast. Instead I usually sat with my mother in her garden helping her plant flowers. On my seventeenth birthday my mom took me to another room to tell me a secret.

"Honey, I promised myself, that on this day I would tell you the truth" She said looking at me sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're not my child" She sighed.

"Then who are my parents!" I nearly yelled.

"Your parents were my best friends, and we had known each other for a long time. You see, the truth is that your father was a werewolf, such as me and my husband are, yet your mother was human, and that's why human, but if you mate with a werewolf, your child will be a full blooded werewolf" She said resting a hand on my leg.

"Hey Guys! I'm Home!!" I heard my br-... their son holler as he entered. He had gone off to collage last year, as I started my Jr. Year in high school. It's only Christmas time though, so it's really only been half of a year.

He opened the door to the Kitchen and seen me sitting there with his mom.

"What's up... why's she crying?" He said nervous. His mom started looking sad as well. "Awe man, you told her didn't you?" He asked. I didn't look at him. I knew he knew because he's older then me, of course he would remember a stranger coming into his family.

I stood up and grabbed my coat and scarf as I ran out the door. I put my coat on and wrapped my scarf around my neck once.

After 10 minutes my legs started to freeze, all I had were tights, a skirt, and boots. I came across a bridge, after about 20 minutes, and noticed the rushing water with chucks of ice. I knew that if I jumped I would freeze to death in seconds. I stood on the edge.... I wanted to dive... I don't know why though, I loved my family that I thought was mine... but really wasn't. But somehow...I wanted to join my mom and dad in the place that their spirits lay.

I thought I herd something as I plunged into the water. I turned my head and noticed a figure at the edge of the railing. I turned my face back to the water; there was nothing he could do now to save me... I was a goner. I splashed into the water; I felt the icy cold water engulf me as I sunk deeper into the water.

Suddenly I felt something cool, it was wormer then the water, yet still cold at touch, then all my senses left me, I could no longer feel anything, I was numb. I felt my life slipping away. I started opening my eyes, and all the water was flowing out of my body, but I was still cold, and I was still slipping away.

I noticed my life, as it flashed through my mind, and I notice how even though my siblings looked at me different they still cared for me, and looked after me. Like once in the 5th grade, there was a Boy who bullied me constantly. My brother walked up to him and pounded him right in the face. He was a big boy, in a since of muscles, and the other kid was 3 years younger then him.

Suddenly I could see a bit of the moonlight though it was only clear in the center of my line of vision. I herd a voice in the background.

"Oh no! What do I do, she's dying, and I have no body heat! I wonder... if dad'll be okay with me... turning her.... oh, I hope so" He said. And then I felt something, a sharp pain in my neck. And then it burned. It burned so much I thought I was going to die of pain. I felt like I was standing in hell, of internal flames and heat.

The pain lasted for what I thought was at least 3 hours. And then it started fading. During the pain, I started dreaming of what hell would be like, the devil, his minions, demons, even what hell itself looked like. But then my dream started to fade. I felt my since sharpen, I heard voices, and footsteps, I felt vibration, and when I consternated, the vibration made a picture in my mind.

Slowly I was gaining conscience. I opened my eyes, I was in a strange room, and there were people around me. There were 3 people an older man and woman about late 20s, and a guy about my age.

"I'm glad your finally awake, it took half a week" The older man reported with his arm around the older woman. I sat up, a little quick, because at one moment I was looking the ceiling, the next the floor. All three of them were quick to my side holding me up. At a situation like this I'd be holding my head but I didn't.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. "You're in our house, in Wards Cove in Main, on the edge of Sebago Lake" He said.

I didn't really understand what he was talking about, I only knew Main, witch was in the US, also about 5 states away from mine. I looked at them again. "So what am I, because I don't feel human anymore" I said looking at my hands, how they looked like marble.

"You're a... well you're a vampire" my rescuer said nervously.

I looked at him in disbelief. "But Vampires don't exist!" I shouted.

"Well... you said you didn't feel human, didn't you?" He asked.... I was silent.

"Can I have a mirror, I wanna see what I look like dead" I said sighing.

Luckily the room I was in contained a body mirror. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I looked absolutely beautiful, every shape I was discomfort able about before now absolutely perfect.

Suddenly the phone rang. The older guy left to grab it, as the older woman fallowed. The guy that saved me walked over to me. I held out my hand and smiled. "I'm Yume Wolf" I said.

He shook my hand," welcome to the family, I'm Axel" He said.

"Welcome to the family? Can I not go back to my old one?" I asked in confusion.

"Well... when I bit you, I tasted a hint of werewolf in your blood, so I was afraid that you wouldn't make it, but you did, so you must not have that much, and you must come from a werewolf family." He said, guessing correctly

I looked at him sadly, "so they won't accept me in this form?" I asked.

"I doubt it" He said sadly.

"Well, since I have no been else to go, I'll stay here if that's okay with you guys?"

-------------------------------------------------

I know what Twilight has told you, that they can't eat, but really they can, they can eat normal human food, in fact they always do, they get hungry just like us, its just that they don't eat much, they can never gain weight though, because their body wont allow it

--------------------------------------------------

Since we live near town we have to turn out the lights after 10 so no one realizes we never sleep. Since I had a glass roof I stared at the sky all night, and sometimes rolled over to read a book, it was kind of nice never getting tired. When morning came I felt my stomach growl. I walked into the kitchen to find it filled with smoke opened the windows and put out the fire on the stove

"I'm sorry" My new vampire mom, Lidia, said. "I was trying to make a nice breakfast for you since we usually eat cereal but...."

"Well I can make breakfast for everyone; I used to cook all the time in my old home"

"Oh no you don't have to" She said.

"Oh no I insist, besides it'll give me something to do" I said smiling, as I started to cook.

Lidia sat down at the bar. (Which is a tall table with tall barstool seats) "So do you want me to explain about the whole vampire thing?" she asked. I nodded, and se explained.

(Now since most of you know about the whole vampire thing, it's obvious that you already know)

"Oh yes, I have a sister, whom is a vampire, and she has kids (adopted of course) and her kids are coming over because her and her husband are going through difficult times." Lidia said.

"Hay! Aunt Lidia! I'm here!" called a voice from the door.

End


End file.
